


When Rain Falls

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Scorpius Malfoy watches from the window on the day of his wedding, it starts raining heavily. He chooses to have a positive outlook on this, and realizes that all the wonderful moments in his life happened while it was raining.</p>
<p>Inspired by the short film 'Downpour'.</p>
<p>Also posted on HPFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Rain Falls

**Idea from the short film ‘Downpour’ from the Irish Film Board and the company Short Shorts**   
  
  
**A/N: Here’s the low down.**   
  
**Present: Scorpius and Albus = 26**   
  
**1st memory (after S’s birth): Scorpius = 7**   
  
**2nd memory: Scorpius/Albus/Rose = 11**   
  
**3rd memory: Scorpius and Albus = 5th years (or) 15**   
  
**4th memory: Scorpius = 20**   
  
**5th memory: Scorpius and Albus = 24 (almost 25)**   
  
**Back to present. Enjoy!**

 

When Rain Falls  
  
The rain is gliding down the window panes, and I can hear my parents chattering on the other side of an arch in the large room. Mum greets Aunt Daphne, and they discuss what will happen.  
  
“It’s really starting to downpour,” Aunt Daphne mentions, and I notice that the rain has starting hitting the windows with force.  
  
“Pour Scorpius.” She says.  
  
I don’t mind the rain, it has always made me calm and collected and selfless, whereas I normally seem to suffer from extreme organization and OCD freak outs. It doesn’t ever seem to happen when it’s raining.  
  
I always remember my first memory of rain. I was hiking with Aunt Daphne in the wilderness. It was the first time father had let loose the reins, and let me explore. I was five.  
  
And there seems to be so many good things. They all happen while the clouds are grey, but my heart is the sun.   
  
  
‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘  
  
 _The first thing mum described when she talked about my birth, was the weather. It was a misty day, and a few minutes before I was born, it started raining. She said she watched the rain to ease the pain. I feel sorry that I was probably the thing that hurt her the most in her life. But I got over it quickly when she said she was so happy, she couldn’t even remember how much it had hurt.  
  
From the moment she told me about my birth, I couldn’t get enough of the rain.  
  
  
‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘  
  
Dad had contemplated not taking me out, but I refused to do anything but ride that broom.  
  
“Scorpius,” He said “It’s pouring rain. We’ll go for your first ride tomorrow.”  
  
I was seven, and I’d never ridden a broom. It was all I wanted in the world, but Dad said it was too rainy.  
  
So, like the calm child I was, I sighed and spent the rest of the morning trying to catch the raindrops that dripped down the window, even though I was inside. I hoped the rain would clear up by afternoon, so I could ride my Nimbus Gold 9 that Dad had been saving for this day.  
  
But eventually, I got fed up, and started running around the house yelling, so Mum told Dad that he had to take me outside.  
  
“I just don’t want him to get hurt, Astoria.”  
  
“He’ll be fine. You need to relax a little Draco, the boy is seven years old! One day, he’ll leave, and he’ll be on his own. You need to watch him grow up, not grow him up. I know you want to be a good father, but to be one, you have to let him discover by himself, as well as help him discover.” Mum said.   
  
She put up quite a fight, and ended her argument by saying: “He’s cooped up in here. Look at him.” She said, then pointed at little seven year old me across the room, probably trying to lick the window, or wondering why fish could breath underwater.   
  
“Come on Scorpius.” Dad said reluctantly, summoning my broom and taking my hand to bring me outside.  
  
I was a little bit scared, but Dad helped me through, constantly saying “daddy’s here. It’s okay.”  
  
Eventually I kicked off the ground, and with natural talent I soared up and immediately loved flying. I never wanted my feet to touch the ground again.  
  
The rain splashed on my face and I smiled my biggest smile as Dad came up to join me.   
  
“Merlin’s beard. I’ve never seen anyone pick it up that fast.” He chuckled, coming over to give me a high five.  
  
After about an hour, Dad got anxious that I would get a cold, and decided that we should head back inside.  
  
I, however, wanted to stay outside and keep flying, or at least dance in the rain. Dad made a compromise. If I came inside, we could spend the rest of the day in the library, learning about quidditch and broom manoeuvres.   
  
I followed him inside, and took one last glimpse at the grey sky that still cried tears of joy.  
  
  
‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘   
  
“Mother Nature’s sad again.” Eleven year old me said plainly. “Scorpius, come on, we have to go. We’ll be late.” Dad said, lugging my trunk out into the morning mist and rain.  
  
“Just five more minutes.”  
  
“No, now. The Hogwarts Express leaves in an hour, you wouldn’t want to spend your first Hogwarts year at home, would you?” Mum said.  
  
“No,” I shook my head, and trotted after Dad.  
  
“C’mon, in the car in the car!” Dad said, after putting my trunk in the— well in the trunk— and getting in the drivers seat.  
  
I was a bit nervous. Mum was better at traveling the muggle way, but Dad wanted to drive me somewhere for once. It’d be his last chance for a while.  
  
The drive took 40 minutes, so I only had fifteen to say a proper goodbye to my parents, and another five to get on the train.  
  
  
“We love you. Make lots of friends! And write too us too. We’ll see you at Christmas.” Mum said, then stepped back to let Dad give me a pep talk.  
  
“I don’t care what house your in, just do us proud and study hard. And find yourself a girlfriend too!” He laughed.  
  
“Dad,” I gritted my teeth “you’re embarrassing me.”  
  
“It’s my job. I love you.” He said, then I hugged him and got on the train, waving until I couldn’t see them anymore.  
  
  
I searched for a compartment on the train, and was having a bit of trouble and starting to get worried, until a voice called out to me.  
  
“You can sit here!” A redheaded girl (who I assumed was probably a Weasley), said, waving her hand at me like a maniac.  
  
I nodded, not really with a choice, and slid into the compartment.   
  
She was sitting with a dark haired boy, who she later introduced as Albus after having introduced herself as Rose.  
  
I stuck out my hand in greeting, and instead of taking it, he reached over and shook my wrist with a silly look on his face, then took out a bottle of hand sanitizer and squeezed it onto his hands.   
  
“Just kidding.” He laughed, then shook my hand for real. “My brother’s pranks are more immature, but I still like pranking.” He said proudly.  
  
“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Rose piped up. “Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw.” I shrugged.  
  
“Gryffindor for sure.” Albus said happily, and Rose nodded. “But I’ve always been more into Ravenclaw, I’m not that brave. I’m terrified of heights.” She said, shivering.   
  
“Everyone’s afraid of something. It doesn’t make you a coward.” I said.  
  
“What are you afraid of Scorpius Malfoy.” Albus said quietly, and so scary I almost wanted to say ‘you.’, but instead I shrugged and said “Lots.”  
  
“Like what?” Rose questioned, probably thinking about what I could possibly be afraid of.  
  
“Tennis shoes.” I said, embarrassed out of my mind. Albus burst out laughing and Rose muttered a “forgive him, he’s unconscious of how stupid he is.”  
  
“I’m afraid of spiders, and not being in Gryffindor. I think I got that from my uncle.” Albus said, after recovering his breath.  
  
“I don’t like rain,” Rose said randomly, pointing out the window to where it rained cats and dogs.  
  
“Well we weren’t talking about things we didn’t like, were we?” Albus said, matter a fact.  
  
“I love rain.” I ignored Albus and answered Rose.  
  
“Well you can protect me then.” Rose said. I nodded with a little laugh, and said “why not?”  
  
“I like rain too.” Albus said, smiling a little at me, a special smile he kept for me throughout the years.  
  
  
‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘  
  
Albus had given me one of his special smiles, the smiles that were reserved just for me. He smiled differently at his cousins, parents, acquaintances, his favourite quidditch players, other friends, and anyone else.  
  
This was my smile.  
  
I’d only been five years ago that we’d met. And now we were naive fifteen year old boys. I walked over to him, and shook my head at his horribly tied blue tie.   
  
“Your a Ravenclaw, yet you don’t seem to know how to properly tie a tie.” I said, fixing this petty excuse for a nice accessory.  
  
“It’s not my fault I wanted my handsome best friend to fix it for me. We’re practically married.”  
  
“Platonically?  
  
“Yes of course.”  
  
A few Hufflepuffs behind us started whispering, and I could swear I heard them say we were secretly dating.  
  
“Why don’t we take this outside?” Albus proposed, noticing the whispering girls.  
  
“Outside? But it’s pouring rain.” I said, pointing at the Great Hall ceiling, where the sky was a chaotic shade of grey.  
  
“C’mon, rain never stopped you before.” Albus said, before taking me by the wrist and bringing me outside.  
  
The minute we got out of the castle, we were soaked. My hair that was normally in a quiff, drooped in front of my eyes, and rain ran down my back.  
  
Albus kept running his hands through his dark brown hair, trying to get it back up, and feeling bad when it fell in front of his eyes again.  
  
“Urgh.” He huffed, blowing on his hair.  
  
I laughed a little, and then unexpectedly he grabbed my face and kissed me. Hard and long too.  
  
“I love your laugh.” He breathed after a while, smiling and looking up the one inch difference between us at my face.  
  
“You kiss me after five years, and that’s all you have to say?” I asked stubbornly. Albus looked a little nervous, but then I said “come here.” and wrapped him in a big hug before kissing his forehead.  
  
The rain had been good to me.  
  
Soon it would become the best thing that would happen to me.  
  
  
‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘   
  
I knew it was time, when I could hear the rain splattering on the rooftop of the spacious attic where I’d chose to have my room when I was 13. Maybe it could stay my room. Hopefully it would.  
  
I gathered up all my courage, made sure my suit looked nice, and went down the stairs.  
  
“Mum, Dad.” I said. “I have something I need to tell you.” I said upon entering our drawing room, where they spent most of their time.  
  
“Well, come sit.” Mum said, patting the spot next to her. I nodded, but instead sat across from the two of them.  
  
They waited patiently for me to say something, and I’d realized I hadn’t yet spoken in the ten minutes since arriving.  
  
I sucked in a long breath, looked to the window to see the rain one last time before my confession, and looked to them.  
  
“Albus and I are seeing each other. Mum, Dad, I’m gay.” I said, calmly and collected, as the rain made me feel.  
  
Dad smiled a little, and looked to Mum.  
  
“We know.” Dad said.  
  
“What? Since when?!” I exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
“For a while.”  
  
“But, what about, at Kings Cross my first year when you told me to, I quote ‘Find yourself a girlfriend too’?!”  
  
“I admire your memory. Let me rephrase. We’ve know since you were 13. Maybe before you did.”  
  
“I found out five years ago.” I said, sitting back down and shaking my head. I couldn’t believe my parents knew before me!  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me I was gay?!”  
  
Dad took this opportunity to laugh extremely hard, and Mum joined in.  
  
“Why didn’t we tell you, you were gay?” He said, still uncontrollably laughing. “We thought we’d let you find out for yourself. We didn’t even know for sure.”  
  
I laughed a little too now. It actually was kind of funny.  
  
I knew now, I could really tell my parents anything. They weren’t crazy purebloods, they were amazing.  
  
“We love you, no matter who you love Scorpius.” Mum said, and Dad nodded, then gave me a big hug.  
  
Once again, the rain filled me with happiness. But this time too, my two amazing parents.  
  
  
‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘   
  
  
I made my way into Diagon Alley, on a misty morning. I had my blue umbrella, and it soon became useful. Albus had said he wanted to meet me for lunch, and then take me back to his flat—soon to be our flat. I made my way to the restaurant, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Albus was standing outside the restaurant, soaked from heavy rainfall from earlier, and holding happy looking yellow flowers. Tulips. I loved tulips. He handed them to me, and didn’t even look around to see if anyone was watching before kissing me. Something different then usual.  
  
“Hi.” He said, after we broke from our ‘hello’ kiss. “Hey.” I said, pushing back his messy dark brown mop of hair. It was a cute mop though.  
  
He’d shaved, and smelled very nice, as if he was wearing fancy cologne.   
  
“You smell good.”  
  
“Thank you,” He said, leading me away from the restaurant. “I used one of Louis’s concoctions.”  
  
Louis had started a professional perfume and cologne line. They all smelled quite good, and Albus seemed to have developed a particular fondness to them in the last year.  
  
“Wait, where are we going?” I asked questioningly. Albus chuckled, and said “Imagine someplace where it’s just you and me, and there’s nothing to do and nowhere to be.”  
  
“I’d love that.” He linked arms with me, and then we were apparating. I hated apparating, but I’d try not to be sick in front of Albus.  
  
My plan failed, and Al had to witness my horrible display of vomiting every square millimetre of my breakfast. He was perfect though, he rubbed my back and brushed my hair back whenever it fell in front of my eyes.   
  
When I was done upchucking, Albus conjured a handkerchief and water and gave them to me. I kissed him afterward, but then said sorry quickly after he coughed.  
  
“Not that I don’t love when you do that, but let’s wait till’ you’ve had a mint.” He said.   
  
“Good plan.” I said, then gave him a hug in the meantime.   
  
After a few minutes of walking out of wizarding— “Albus where are we?” All of a sudden I noticed the Eiffel Tower peak out behind buildings.  
  
“We’re in Paris.” I sighed, hugging him again and desperately wanting to kiss him.   
  
He smiled and said “Anything for my boyfriend. Now lets get you that mint so you can give me your thank you.” He said. I nodded, and he handed me some muggle money so I could get my mint.  
  
After I’d chewed it and ran it around in my mouth, I pocketed the package of mints, I ran outside and jumped into Albus’s arms. We kissed softly for a few minutes, and then Albus put me down, and he put a blindfold on me.  
  
“What? Where are you taking me?” I asked stubbornly. “Nowhere, not until you trust me.”  
  
“I trust you.” I said.   
  
We walked to some unknown place for about fifteen minutes, and then he took the blindfold off, and I saw the entrance to an incredibly fancy french restaurant.   
  
“A, how could you even afford this?”   
  
“Parents tend to pity their only gay son.” He said, causing me to give him a scolding look. “I’m kidding.” He clarified. “I got a scholarship, so my courses don’t cost anything. Like 5,000 Galleons worth of money for all of school.  
  
“That’s really awesome.”  
  
“I know. Now let’s go in I’m starving.”  
  
We were lead to a nice private terrace, and all of a sudden I knew why Albus was brining me here.  
  
We had chef’s choice meal, paid, and then at the end I gasped.  
  
He was down on one knee, under the rain instead of the fancy tarp that had been set up for us.  
  
“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
“Hmmm. No.” Albus looked disappointed right away, and then I said, “that was wrong. I meant to say…” I stood up from my chair and walked over to him.  
  
“I would marry you tomorrow, in a cardboard suit, in a corn field, with thunder and lightning, if it meant I would get to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes! Forever yes!” I said, grabbing him and kissing him passionately, with all feeling and so much love for him.   
  
“So are you going to let me put this simple, because I know you hate expensive things, band on your finger or not?” I laughed, and held out my hand, then he handed the box to me so I could put his on too.  
  
“Dessert?” He asked after.  
  
“I have something else in mind.” I winked, taking his hand, and apparating us out, even though I knew I’d probably get sick.  
  
We disapparted to his flat, where most of my boxes for my move were everywhere, and tried to get over them without stumbling and falling whilst taking each others clothes off and kissing.  
  
We fell about three times before getting to the bedroom and kissing passionately on the bed, after crash landing on it.   
  
A few more minutes and I proceeded to show my fiancé exactly how much I loved him.  
  
  
It was fumbled, and awkward. Neither of us had done it before, and I didn’t mind. Some people had their first times at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement or a secluded corner in the library. But my first time was here, in our home. I wasn’t seventeen anymore, I was twenty four. But I didn’t mind one bit that I wasn’t able to brag like everyone else had. I’d done it with the right person, in the right place, at the right time, and nothing could be better. Once people had done it, they’d probably broken up and forgotten.  
  
But I couldn’t get enough of Albus…_  
  
  
‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘  
  
I’m still staring out the window when Mum tells me it’s time to go to the ceremony. I start to realize that the next time I’ll see Albus is at the alter. I’m probably freaking out, but I can’t tell. The rain is keeping me calm for the most important moment of my life.  
  
Mum waves to me, but Dad stays. Mum begged for a traditional wedding (if it were my choice Albus and I would just elope under the large willow tree near my house, where we’d had our first real kiss), and since I don’t have a sister, and I am not the only boy getting married today, Albus had said that I should at least do my father the favour of walking me down the aisle and giving me away, and had agreed to do the same with his father.  
  
So I peek in through a crack in the door at my future husband, who sure enough is hooked arms with Harry Potter, in the most dashing robes ever.  
  
I gulp and look to Dad for comfort. I’m really scared. He seems to understand.  
  
“Scorpius, Albus is the love of your life, and I know it may seem scary, but that aisle leads to a whole new heaven. He’s waiting for you, and he loves you back and knows you more then you know you. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.”  
  
I nod, gulp again, and give dad my arm nervously.   
  
The doors open and cool air wafts towards me, it feels really nice. Dad leads me down the aisle, and I smile wide. I’m not focused on anyone but Albus. In that moment, it’s just me and him.  
  
The sunshine decides to finally show, and shines in through the large windows. Albus is there waiting for me, with the biggest smile in the world on his face.  
  
And in that moment, I know he’s the one.  
  
  
  
 **Authors note: Yes. I realize I’m kind of obsessed with Scorbus, but it’s not my fault! Okay so, let’s see…  
  
I’ve wanted to do this one shot for a really long time, ever since I saw the short 4 minute film ‘Downpour’. It was really amazing, and though it had less memories, it was very touching.   
  
At first I was thinking about making this a Scorose one shot, since the girl in the film reminded me so much of Rose Weasley. But eventually, I changed my mind and decided that I write Scorbus so much better and more passionately.   
  
I would have picked more memories, but I wanted it mostly to be Scorpius and Albus’ love, Scorpius coming out, and a memory of childhood (like first broom ride) to balance it out even if it may seem out of place.   
  
The line in the 5th memory is taken from the movie License to Wed. The line is ‘I would marry you tomorrow, in a cardboard suit, in a corn field, with thunder and lightning, if it meant I would get to spend the rest of my life with you.’ but I changed it slightly from the original version.  
  
Also I do realize most of the text is in italics, but that's because they are memories.  
  
Fewf, I don’t understand why this is such a long author’s note! I just wanted to say thank you for reading. I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. If there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I’d love to know, and constructive criticism is always accepted.  
  
Wherever you are in the world, have an amazing day!  
  
-ImaRavenclaw**


End file.
